Un massage, Potter?
by Pakalos
Summary: Harry revient d'un entraînement de Quidditch éprouvant et ne souhaite que de s'effondrer sur un lit. Mais cela n'est pas tout à fait au goût de Severus qui entend bien finir la soirée comme il l'avait prévu. Un massage, Potter? Attention Slash! HPSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleamer:**_ Ni Harry, ni Severus ne m'appartiennent, c'est bien dommage... Pour ce qui est de ce scénario des plus étranges, il est bien évidement sorti de mon cerveau.

 _ **Auteur:**_ Cha28499

 _ **Résumé:**_ Harry revient d'un entraînement de Quidditch éprouvant et ne souhaite que de s'effondrer sur un lit. Mais cela n'est pas tout à fait au goût de Severus qui entend bien finir la soirée comme il l'avait prévu. Un massage, Potter?

 _ **Warning:**_ Attention slash! Et un Harry/Severus!

 _ **NdA:**_ Voilà, alors c'est mon premier OS et mon premier slash sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents ^^

.

*UN MASSAGE POTTER?*

.

Harry sortit des vestiaires de Quidditch passablement épuisé. L'entraînement avait vraiment été intensif et tout le monde était déjà rentré à la tour Griffondor. Si Harry avait été le dernier à sortir, c'était pour une bonne raison et il souhaitait que surtout personne ne le suive, et certainement pas Ron ou un autre de ses camarades de chambrée. Traversant les couloirs, Harry bailla. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se retrouver dans un lit et de dormir de tout son saoul jusqu'au lendemain midi, entouré de bras forts et serré contre un torse chaud et puissant.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Personne. Parfait. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers menant aux cachots. Le jeune homme suivit le dédale de couloirs sombre dont il connaissait à présent le chemin par coeur. Enfin il arriva devant une porte et soupira de soulagement, il murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans une pièce chaleureuse et aux tons chauds. Il referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Celle-ci était séparée en deux avec un côté salon et un côté salle-à-manger avec un coin cuisine délimité par un comptoir. Mais l'endroit était vide.

Harry se dirigea alors vers une autre porte située du côté salon et entra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre avec un grand lit au milieu. Il allait appeler lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le plaquer contre un torse nu et humide.

\- J'ai cru qu'un sale petit fouineur avait osé pénétrer dans mes appartements, lui murmura une voix basse et chaude et creux de son oreille, mais ce n'était que toi.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule de l'homme derrière lui.

\- Comment ça, que moi? s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

\- Hum, répondit vaguement l'homme en posant ses lèvres sur la nuque fine du jeune homme.

Harry eut un frisson et se retourna face à son "agresseur" qui le serra contre lui. Harry contempla les traits de l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Cette peau pâle et sans imperfections, ces paumettes hautes et fières, ce menton décidé où poussait une légère barbe qui s'étendait jusqu'au bas des joues, ce nez, trop long pour certain, mais que Harry adorait, ces yeux d'un noir profond actuellement emplis de désir et ces cheveux, tout aussi sombres, dans lesquels il aimait passer ses doigts. L'homme portait une serviette blanche autour de la taille et semblait sortir de la douche.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Sev... soupira-t-il en souriant.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Pourtant nous nous sommes vus en cours ce matin.

\- C'est pas pareil, grogna Harry.

L'homme haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-il finalement, en cours nous ne pouvons pas... faire ça...

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autours du cou de Severus, ses mains allant doucement caresser les cheveux de l'autre homme. Celui-ci grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait le traitement. Harry sourit dans le baiser et bougea un peu les lèvres. Severus en profita pour sortir sa langue et en caresser doucement les lèvres du jeune homme. Harry ne retint pas son gémissement et entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre à son amant d'y glisser sa langue. Celle-ci trouva rapidement sa consoeur et s'enroula autour d'elle sensuellement. Une des mains de Severus avait quitté le dos de Harry et descendait lentement tandis que l'autre frottait doucement sa nuque. Severus frôla la courbure des reins et Harry se cambra instinctivement pour accentuer le contact.

\- Mmm... murmura-t-il, les lèvres toujours collées à celles de Severus.

À présent, les deux langues s'étaient lancées dans un ballet amoureux et Severus entreprit d'aspirer et de sucer celle d'Harry. _Oh putain..._ pensa le jeune homme, perdu dans les sensations. Severus savait définitivement bien embrasser. _Harry, langage,_ entendit-il dans sa tête et il maudit les dons de légimencie de son amant. Soudain Harry sentit la main aventureuse de Severus se glisser sur ses fesses et les malaxer doucement.

\- Hnn... ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir, la tête renversée en arrière.

Severus en profita pour accéder au cou du jeune homme et Harry haleta. Très content de son effet, Severus continua les mouvement de sa main sur la croupe de son jeune amant et entreprit d'explorer son cou de sa langue. Avec une lenteur calculée, il traça les contours des clavicules puis revint dans le creux du cou, juste à la jonction de la mâchoire, là où il savait Harry sensible. Celui-ci haleta encore plus fort et sa respiration se fit erratique, désordonnée.

\- Se... Severus... Att... attend... Ah!

La deuxième main de l'homme venait de rejoindre la première et à présent deux mains s'occupaient de caresser ses fesses, dont l'une avait passé la barrière de son pantalon et de son boxeur et le touchait à même la peau. Severus souleva le jeune homme qui ne faisait que gémir et soupirer et l'allongea sur le lit. Alors qu'il commençait à débarrasser Harry de ses vêtements superflus, celui-ci le repoussa, ses main sur les épaules. Les joues rouges et le regard brillant, Harry souffla:

\- Pas ce soir Sev... Je... je suis fatigué... et l'entraînement était assez dur...

\- Dur? répéta Severus avec un regard lubrique sur le jeune homme à moitié débraillé.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai pas envie ce soir.

\- Ah bon, ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps pourtant, dit l'homme en posant la main sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune.

Harry poussa un cri et crispa ses doigts sur les épaules de Severus en renversant la tête en arrière.

\- N... Non... ar-arrête... fit-il lamentablement alors que Severus le caressait à travers son jean.

\- Hum? Que dis-tu? Je n'ai pas bien compris, susurra l'homme en approchant son visage de la gorge offerte du garçon.

\- J'ai dit arrête!

Severus, surpris de l'exclamation de son amant, se recula et stoppa ses attouchements. Harry le regardait les sourcils froncés et l'air passablement énervé.

\- Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans "arrête"?! cracha celui-ci. J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, on s'est entraînés pendant quatre heures! Quatre putain d'heures! C'est épuisant de rester aussi longtemps sur un balai! Et il n'y a pas de jeu de mot! Mais répond moi!

Severus dévisageait Harry en silence et se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être un peu abusé. Il leva une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Bon, on se calme, je suis désolé, je vais te faire un massage, ça va te détendre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux rond.

\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais te faire un massage?

\- Non avant.

\- Rien.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Oh allez...

Severus soupira et dit de mauvaise grâce:

\- Je suis désolé, voilà, maintenant ne me le fais pas répéter.

Harry pouffa de rire.

\- Bon allez, pour la peine je t'autorise à me faire un massage. Mais pas plus, est-ce clair? dit-il sévèrement.

Intérieurement Severus sourit, il avait l'impression que les rôles s'était inversés.

\- Harry, pour ça il faudrait que tu te déshabilles...

\- Hum? fit distraitement le jeune homme qui s'était déjà étalé sur le ventre, ah oui c'est vrai.

L'excitation de Severus, qui s'était calmée après le coup d'éclat de Harry, revint au galop lorsqu'il vit le garçon ôter un à un ses vêtements. C'était bien ça le problème avec Harry: désirable sans s'en rendre compte, et Severus était assez jaloux et possessif. Et là, Harry était en train de lui offrir un strip-tease. Severus fronça les sourcils en espérant qu'il ne se déshabillait pas ainsi dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Sinon certains Griffondors n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour leur vie.

\- Sev? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'impatienta Harry en se relevant sur les coudes accentuant la cambrure de ses reins.

Avec cet air mi-fâché mi-impatient, Severus le trouvait tout simplement trop sexy et mignon pour son propre bien. _Mais que me fera pas faire ce gamin_ , soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Severus!

\- Oui, oui...

Severus s'approcha de Harry qui avait calé sa tête entre les oreillers et s'assit à côté de lui, toujours vêtu de sa serviette. Le jeune homme était nu, excepté le boxeur noir qui couvrait ses fesses. Cela frustra quelque peu Severus mais il se promit de remédier à cela. Et oui, on est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, et Severus avait bel et bien une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il avait proposé un massage. Severus se saisit de l'huile de massage posée sur la table de nuit et s'en versa sur les mains avant de la faire couler sur le dos de Harry qui frissonna.

\- C'est froid! se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te réchauffer.

\- Humf, grogna Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers pour cacher la subite rougeur sur ses joues.

Severus commença par étaler l'huile sur tout le dos, puis il se mit à masser les épaules et le long des bras, appuyant plus ou moins sur les trapèzes douloureux et redescendit au niveaux des omoplates. De ses pouces il fit des cercles de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale et accentua son passage sur les romboïdes, très sollicités en Quidditch.

\- Hum... t'es presque aussi doué en massage que pour embrasser... marmonna le Survivant les yeux fermés.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai dit ça tout haut?

\- Oui.

\- Zut, ça va encore gonfler ton ego.

Severus renifla et passa deux doigts le long des vertèbres et descendit doucement jusqu'aux lombaires.

\- Ouille ouille ouille, j'ai mal là, indiqua Harry.

Severus ricana. Voilà qui allait grandement faciliter son plan. Il enjamba Harry, et s'assit sur l'arrière de ses cuisses tout en continuant de masser les délicats lombaires avec les paumes de ses mains. Cette partie-ci du dos étant la plus fragile, Severus n'appuya pas trop pour ne pas faire trop mal à son "patient". Harry, tout à la douceur de ce massage, n'avait absolument pas prêté attention au changement de position de l'homme et commença à somnoler. Severus descendit petit à petit aux vertèbres sacrées, et massa les petits muscles autour. Puis, tout en baissant le boxeur au niveau des cuisses, il se dirigea sur le psoas mais n'y resta qu'un temps avant de s'occuper du piriforme et des moyens fessiers.

\- Hum... soupira Harry, continue...

Harry savourait complètement son massage, c'était absolument divin et ça le détendait parfaitement. Il pourrait même s'endormir. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans plus attendre. Severus continua de masser les fesses du jeune homme de plus en plus langoureusement, mais au lieu de la respiration précipitée qu'il attendait, il n'obtient qu'un souffle léger et régulier.

\- Oh le muffle! Il ronfle! s'écria Severus, choqué.

 _Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça_ , décida-t-il. Et il pinça fortement les fesses du jeune homme.

\- Aïe! Mais ça ne va pas! s'indigna Harry en s'éveillant brusquement.

Il se cambra et tourna vivement la tête vers son tortionnaire. À cette vision, Severus tressaillit, il était dans une position tout à fait... suggestive...

\- Quoi? fit innocemment Severus en tentant de cacher le début d'érection avec sa serviette.

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux puis se rallongea.

\- Finis ce que tu as commencé, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étoufée.

\- Oh mais avec plaisir, susurra Severus en reprenant de l'huile de massage.

Et il recommença à masser les douces fesses. D'abord fermement, ce qui fit quelque peu grimacer Harry, puis la main se fit plus caressante, les doigts frôlant seulement parfois la peau fragile, ou s'insinuant à la naissance de la raie pour masser en écartant les globes de chair. Harry frémit.

\- Sev?

\- Oui?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais, là?

\- Je te masse.

\- Et quel genre de massage espères-tu faire?

\- Oh, et bien toute la question est là il me semble, non? dit Severus d'un ton désinvolte en se penchant afin que ces mots soient murmurés à l'oreille de Harry.

En tendant la voix basse et chaude de Severus, ainsi que son souffle sur sa nuque, sentit un frisson le long de son échine se diriger vers son bas-ventre.

\- Grmbl... Fais ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il en se cachant parmi les oreillers.

Severus sourit et planta un léger baiser sur la joue de Harry. Même en ayant caché son visage, Harry ne pu dissimuler la jolie teinte qu'avait prises ses oreilles. Severus n'était pas avare de démonstrations d'affection, et ce baiser, loin de ceux qu'il échangeaient habituellement, le comblait, même s'il lui laissait un vague sentiment de frustration. Car, même si leur relation existait à présent depuis trois mois, jamais Severus n'avait prononcé les trois mots fatidiques. Harry sentit alors la langue de son amant lui lécher le lobe, puis le cartilage de l'oreille.

\- J'adore quand elles ont cette couleur là, murmura Severus d'une voix grave qui fit rougir Harry encore plus.

Harry se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'autre homme à moitié nu qui le coinçait sur le lit en s'étant assis sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants de désir et il avait un sourire... _À tomber_ , pensa Harry.

\- Merci.

\- Hé, s'offusqua Harry, je l'ai pas dit tout haut!

Severus eut un sourire en coin, et, d'une main douce mais ferme, força Harry à se rallonger.

\- Alors... Où en étions nous... dit-il en descendant encore plus le boxeur d'Harry. Ah oui, le massage. Je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de cela n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, le boxeur finalement enlevé.

\- Humf, fit Harry pour toute réponse.

Severus entreprit alors de continuer son massage des lombaires et moyens fessiers en se resservant une dose d'huile. Puis il descendit ses mains sur les cuisses et remonta tout en caressant les muscles ronds qui l'intéressaient. Harry resta perplexe. Ayant donné son feu vert à Severus, il aurait pensé que celui-ci n'aurait pas attendu, mais apparement il souhaitait recommencer le massage. Harry se détendit et ferma les yeux. Severus, qui avait parfaitement sentit Harry se détendre, ricana intérieurement. La partie "séduction" de son plan pouvait reprendre. De nouveau, il se concentra uniquement sur les fesses de son amant et massa consciencieusement les petits muscles entourant le sacrum, très sensibles. Harry fut surprit que ce massage à cet endroit précis, au lieu de lui procurer une sensation de bien-être qui se serait propagée dans tout son corps, il sentit comme une décharge électrique allant se loger directement dans son sexe. Il ne pu retenir un geignement qu'il étouffa à moitié dans les coussins. Doucement, Severus commença à descendre vers le milieu des fesses, les écartant peu à peu, mais, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait près de la raie, il repartait immédiatement, ne laissant que la pulpe de son doigt courir un instant entre les globes de chair.

\- Sev! s'exclama Harry mécontent en relevant la tête.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Tu n'aimes pas mon massage?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu att... Ah! Hn...

Cette fois Severus avait effleuré l'entrée plissée d'un doigt, envoyant une onde de plaisir chez Harry, qui se cambra immédiatement. Mais Severus arrêta son traitement et le jeune homme grogna de frustration.

\- Sev, je te préviens, dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

Severus frissonna. Il adorait faire languir Harry ainsi, même s'il devait combattre ses pulsions et le prendre là, maintenant, sur le lit. Il reprit son "massage" et écarta encore les muscles fermes, et laissa un doigt enduit d'huile de massage taquiner l'anus d'Harry. Il en fit langoureusement le tour, puis le pénétra d'une phalange.

\- S-Sev! haleta Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

Impatient, il s'empala de lui même sur le doigt de son amant en balançant ses fesses en arrière. Harry gémit fortement et cambra de plus belle, frottant son érection contre le matelas. À cette vue, Severus émit un grognement appréciateur, et le frisson d'anticipation qui le saisit lorsqu'il fut enserré par les chairs chaudes, fit tressauter son sexe. _Du calme, Severus,_ s'intima-t-il devant le spectacle d'un Harry gémissant et se tordant sous son doigt. Harry était vraiment, vraiment trop tentateur pour son propre bien, et celui de Severus. Severus commença alors un doux va-et-viens tout en glissant son autre main sous le corps d'Harry pour aller titiller ses tétons déjà durs.

\- Ah! Plus... plus vite Sev! Hn!

Harry tentait d'imposer son propre rythme mais ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et il laissa rapidement les commandes à Severus. Celui-ci vint ajouter un deuxième doigt au premier, appréciant la douceur des chair de Harry. Harry haleta plus vite et intima à Severus d'accélérer mais celui-ci le fit taire en pinçant un téton plus fortement.

\- Ouah! cria-t-il.

Mais ce que lui avait fait Severus n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir et il se frotta lascivement sur le drap, les doigts de Severus allant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Les yeux voilés, les joues rougies, Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser lorsqu'un frisson de plaisir le saisit.

\- Sev... Sev... Sev... répétait-il telle une litanie. V-viens!

Severus grogna, incapable de répondre autre chose. Voir Harry gémissant et frissonnant sous ses attentions balaya la raison de Severus qui s'allongea contre son amant et commença un mouvement de bassin sur la cuisse d'Harry jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Il s'était débarrassé de sa serviette et l'avait envoyée dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Sev je t'en supplie, pleurnicha Harry. Prend-moi! J'en peux plus!

\- Pas... pas tout de suite... siffla l'homme, attend.

\- Non! Je suis prêt! dit-il en donnant un coup de hanche.

Severus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Le mouvement qu'avait amorcé Harry avait fait pénétrer son gland entre ses fesses. Severus avait prévu de préparer un peu plus Harry, mais au vu de l'insistance de ce dernier, il ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et, ayant préalablement retiré ses doigts, il présenta son gland à son entrée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend?! protesta Harry qui n'avait jamais été très patient.

Severus s'allongea sur Harry et se saisit d'un coussin qu'il plaça sous ses hanches, effleurant au passage le sexe dur et frémissant de Harry. Il déposa de léger baisers dans le cou de son jeune amant et le pénétra de quelques millimètre, ne voulant pas le blesser.

\- Oh putain, viens bordel!

\- Harry, langu...

Mais Severus fut coupé dans ses remontrances. Harry venait de s'empaler d'une poussée sur son sexe tendu.

\- Aaaaïeuh...

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe... quand on veut aller trop vite, le sermona Severus, ayant reprit son souffle.

L'homme reprit ses caresses tout en se retenant de ne pas pilonner Harry. Il prit en main le sexe du jeune homme et passa ses doigts le long du membre. Sa langue ne resta pas inactive et il suça et mordilla le cou de Harry, y laissant parfois des traces rouges. Il le lécha juste sous l'oreille, à la jonction de la mâchoire et Harry gémit.

\- Va... vas-y... Hn!

Severus fit donc ce que son amant attendait et se retira presque entièrement pour replonger avec plus de force. Encouragé par les halètements et les soupirs de son amant, Severus se redressa un peu, changeant l'angle de pénétration, en recommençant se va-et-viens.

\- Oh oui! Là! C'est là! cria Harry au bord de l'extase.

Harry était perdu dans un torrent de sensations et de plaisir. Bon sang, le sexe avait-il toujours été aussi bon? À chaque fois, il avait l'impression que Severus le lui faisait redécouvrir. Lorsque le sexe de Severus heurta de nouveau sa prostate, il hurla son plaisir et accentua ses mouvements de hanches même si c'était Severus qui menait.

\- Ah! Sev, l-lààà! Oh oui...

Se sentant près de la jouissance, Severus accentua les mouvements de sa main sur le sexe d'Harry, au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

\- Ohbonsangouicestbonmerlin, baragouina Harry.

\- Moi... c'est Severus, haleta l'homme.

\- Severuuuuuus! hurla Harry en atteignant l'orgasme.

Sentant les chairs se contracter autour de lui au rythme des spasmes de Harry, Severus ne tint pas plus longtemps et se libéra dans l'antre chaude du jeune homme. Il étouffa son cri de jouissance en mordant l'épaule d'Harry qui aurait une belle marque le lendemain. Essoufflé, il s'effondra sur Harry qui était dans le même état que lui. Lentement il se retira, ce qui arracha une petite grimace au jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il le nez dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry.

Harry se figea. Avait-il bien entendu? Cela avait été dit si bas, qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Il se tourna vers Severus qui s'était allongé à ses côtés et le fixa, mais l'homme semblait éviter son regard et avait les joues légèrement rouge. Et bien que cela puisse venir de leurs ébats, Harry était à présent sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Répète, dit-il les yeux brillants.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit Severus d'un ton exaspéré, seriez-vous atteint d'une surdité précoce ou êtes vous complètement idiot?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit Harry néanmoins tout sourire. Répète.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Severus soupira et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ces yeux incroyablement verts qui le faisaient chavirer.

\- Je t'aime.

Et Harry l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Une fois qu'il se séparèrent Severus sourit.

\- Je te dirais plus souvent je t'aime si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, se moqua-t-il.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, répondit Harry espiègle.

Il se redressa, oubliant ses muscles endoloris, et se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus.

\- Dis le encore, ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules puissantes de l'homme.

Severus eut un rire moqueur mais répéta:

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore, fit Harry en se penchant pour aller chercher la bouche tentatrice.

\- Je t'aime.

Harry lui ravit ses lèvres et Severus passa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques instants, le baiser se fit plus langoureux et Harry sentit le désir de son amant reprendre vie contre sa cuisse. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres.

\- C'est partit pour un deuxième round? dit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Severus ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire. Il tenta d'inverser leurs positions mais Harry maintint une main sur son torse.

\- Tututut, c'est moi qui commande cette fois, je sais remercier quand on me comble...

Severus se laissa donc faire et repris ses caresses dans le dos du Griffondor. Harry embrassa son amant avec passion et possessivité, puis il descendit il s'appliqua à lécher et sucer les tétons durcis de l'homme l'un après l'autre. Puis il descendit plus bas, au niveau du nombril dont il mordilla les contours, puis encore plus bas...

Cette nuit là fut une des plus courte qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, heureusement qu'ils étaient vendredi.

.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux environ de midi, avec l'impression que son corps pesait trois tonnes. Il ouvrit un oeil, mais le referma aussitôt, éblouit par la lumière du jour. Mais qui avait eu le mauvaise idée de mettre des fenêtres magiques dans les cachots? Harry grogna mais n'eut même pas la force de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, tous ses muscles criant au supplice. En entendant du bruit provenir de la chambre, Severus quitta la table devant laquelle il prenait un café et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Enfin réveillé la marmotte?

\- Humf, répondit Harry sans bouger.

\- Houla, on est de mauvaise humeur, Potter?

Severus s'assit au bord du lit et contempla le corps nu de Harry, étendu sur le ventre, les fesses partiellement couvertes d'un drap.

\- ..rête de m'appeler comme ça... mal partout... J'ai l'impression d'être un cadavre...

\- Non? s'étonna faussement Severus.

Lui même avait quelques courbatures, mais il n'en dirait rien à Harry, inutile qu'il le sache.

\- Et à qui la faute! grogna le jeune homme en foudroyant l'homme du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour le refaire, et tu n'aurais pas eu ton "je t'aime", lança Severus sans réfléchir.

Harry rougit et se cacha la tête dans les coussins. Il dit quelque chose mais cela fut totalement étouffé.

\- Pardon? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, il était rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Severus sentit son coeur battre plus fort mais n'en laissa rien paraître, ou si peu.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

\- Mais dit pas ça! T'as tout gâché! pleurnicha Harry boudeur.

Severus eut un véritable sourire attendri, que le jeune homme ne vit pas puisqu'il était retourné sous les coussins.

\- Allez, fit Severus en lui administrant une petite tape sur les fesses, il faut aller te doucher.

\- Aïe! J'ai dit que j'avais mal partout!

\- Et tu devrais rejoindre tes amis griffondors, ajouta Severus imperturbable, il vont encore se demander où tu as passé la nuit.

\- Meeerde!

\- Harry langage! le réprimanda l'homme avec une nouvelle tape.

\- J'ai-dit-aïe!

Puis, autant que le permettaient ses muscles endoloris, Harry se dirigea clopin-clopant vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, il repassa la tête dans la chambre et demanda à Severus:

\- Tu peux me préparer un café steuplé? Merci.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, Harry avait refermé la porte.

.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, essayant de ne pas grimacer à chaque pas. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra Ron et Hermione assis à la table des Griffondors et se dirigea vers eux. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté de Ron et se releva prestement dans un cri très peu viril en se mettant la main sur le derrière.

\- Heu... Ça va mec? demanda Ron d'un air préoccupé tandis qu'Hermione le regardait suspicieusement.

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et vit Severus et son habituel sourire moqueur dirigé vers lui. Il lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Heu... Oui, oui, t'inquiète Ron, répondit-il évasivement en se rasseyant avec précaution.

C'est qu'il était plutôt bien monté le maître des potions! Hermione plissa les yeux et ceux-ci firent des aller-retours entre la table des professeurs et lui. Entre Snape et lui. Entre lui et Snape. Harry devint blanc. _Oh, pitié qu'elle ait pas compris, pitié qu'elle ait pas_ _compris..._ Mais il savait qu'Hermione était parfois trop intelligente. Ce fut la fin lorsque Ron lui demanda d'un air de conspirateur:

\- Alors, pour qui t'as découché, vieux frère? Tu nous avais caché ça, hein? Elle est comment? Pas à Serpentard j'espère, dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

 _Oh bon sang de bon sang de bonsoir... C'est foutu, elle a compris.._ En effet, Hermione le regardait à présent avec un sourire indéfinissable à la Dumbledore. Résigné, Harry se décida à dire la vérité à son meilleur ami.

\- Si Ron, il est à Serpentard, ou plutôt il était.

\- IL?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, donc IL est a Serpentard, fit Ron verdâtre, pitié, dis-moi que c'est pas Malfoy!

\- La fouine? Beurk, je suis gay, pas zoophile. Et puis j'ai dit _était_.

\- Il est mort, dit Ron plein d'espoir.

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ron! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Ok, dit ce dernier en respirant pour se calmer, donc il _était_ à Serpentard...

Harry hocha a tête.

\- Donc il était à Serpentard...

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- C'est un prof? C'est... Snape?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. De verdâtre il passa à bleu, puis à blanc.

\- Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir, dit-il une main sur le coeur.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et... ça fait combien de temps? demanda le roux.

\- Presque trois mois.

\- Trois mois?! Et toi ça te choque pas, toi? dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Oh, j'avais quelques doutes, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Et Ron s'évanouit.

.

 _ **Alors? Verdict? Reviews please, je sais pas encore lire dans vos têtes via ordinateur ^^**_


	2. La suite!

**_Salut à tous!_**

Suite disponible dans mes stories!

Il s'appelle, _Un strip-tease, professeur?_

Voilà le résumé: _Notre cher Severus qui provoque Harry durant un cours de potion, et celui-ci qui décide de se venger... d'une manière très serpentarde... Un strip-tease, professeur?_

Voilà, à toute!

 ** _Cha28499_**

Un petit aperçu :

\- Ça ne devrait pas être permit, grommelait dans son coin le Survivant.

Il jeta avec hargne les racines d'asphodèle, qu'il avait préalablement hachées menues, dans son chaudron. Impensable. Inconcevable. Inimaginable. Enfin si, il l'imaginait très bien à cet instant. Surtout à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur son corps. Ces mains qui le caressaient et le massaient savament et avec application. Son regard se fit rêveur.

\- Hé mec! Réveille toi! chuchota Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Hein? répondit intelligement Harry.

\- T'as un sourire idiot collé au visage depuis une bonne minute alors que juste avant tu tirais la tronche, tu m'expliques?!

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il en colère déjà? Ah oui. Son amant l'énervait. Il le chauffait depuis tout à l'heure, sans que quiconque s'en apercoive bien sûr. Un effleurement par-ci, une phrase chuchotée par-là, un souffle un peu trop près... Et indéniablement, cela faisait penser des choses pas très catholiques à Harry. S'il croyait qu'il ne remarquait pas ses petits sourires moqueurs à chaque fois!

Harry envoya un regard noir à Severus, bien que celui-ci soit de dos et donc ne le voyait pas. Le maître des potions était légèrement penché sur le chaudron d'un élève, avec un dégoût visible. Harry détailla les épaules carrées de son amant. Il se félicita d'être le seul à savoir combien Severus était beau et sexy sous ses robes noires. Il en tirait une certaine satisfaction, il était le seul à connaître ce corps couvert de sueur quand il lui faisait l'amour, le seul à voir son visage quand...

\- Harry! Ouhou!

Ron était en train de passer sa main devant les yeux perdus dans le vague de son ami.

\- Tu sais, il a les mains tellement douces... fit Harry, hagard.

\- Qui ça?

\- Bah Sev...

\- Aarg! Stop! Je ne veux rien savoir!

\- Mr Weasley, fit soudain une voix froide derrière eux, je vous reprend à hurler pendant mon cours et vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard. Soyez heureux que je ne fasse qu'ôter dix points à votre maison.

Satisfait, Severus vit Weasley blanchir et retourner à sa potion. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et remarqua le regard perdu que jetait le Griffondor à son chaudron. En fait, Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était, ni quel était le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait mit. _Ah oui, les racines d'asphodèle... Alors après..._ Il sursauta quand une voix agréablement grave souffla près de son oreille.

\- Et bien Mr Potter, on se permet de rêvasser? Vos résultats en potion laissent pourtant à désirer...

\- Hum... Je, heu... non professeur...

Harry était beaucoup trop conscient de ces lèvres beaucoup trop proches de son oreille, le souffle de Severus lui caressant la nuque. Et il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. Severus, lui, était grandement amusé des réactions de son amant. Un simple effleurement et il perdait tous ses moyens. C'était vraiment jouissif. Histoire de le provoquer un peu plus, Severus souffla légèrement dans son cou, dont il vit les poils se hérisser.

\- Sev! s'indigna Harry, le rouge aux joues, en tournant la tête vers son boureau.

Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu. Mais par mesure de précaution, Severus se redressa, non sans l'avoir taquiné une dernière fois. Harry était cramoisi.

\- Tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Potter, dit-il en reprenant son air méprisant, est-ce faisable sans que vous ne fassiez exploser votre chaudron?

\- Merci professeur, répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe, mais si jamais mon chaudron vous explose à la figure vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous.

Ceci dit, Harry tourna furieusement sa potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre. Bon sang qu'il détestait lorsque Severus agissait ainsi! Sa potion se mit soudainement à faire de gros bouillons.

\- Baissez immédiatement le feu, Potter! Vous ne savez donc pas lire les consignes?

Harry grommela et baissa l'intensité du feu. Tout en se renfrognant, il entendit Severus murmurer à son oreille:

\- Maintenant laisse la comme ça, elle est parfaite.

Harry se tourna avec étonnement vers l'homme, mais celui-ci avait déjà remit son masque d'impassibilité et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. En passant derrière lui Severus dit d'une voix neutre:

\- Et vous aurrez une retenue ce soir Potter, pour n'avoir pas suivit les consignes et manquer de faire exploser la salle.

Malfoy ricana. Harry allait protester quand il sentit une main effleurer ses fesses et les pincer sauvagement. Le jeune homme poussa un couinement de surprise et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui tandis que le maître des potions regagnait tranquillement son bureau. Personne ne semblait avoir vu le geste de Severus. Ah si, Ron l'avait vu. Il était livide. Merde. Tout en se préparant d'une seconde à l'autre à devoir emmener Ron à l'infirmerie, Harry se promit de se venger.


End file.
